


A Blissful "Afternoon"

by blueclover



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anyways, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), bird man aH, revaliii i lub him, thats weird, too much probably but shh, woah he can be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclover/pseuds/blueclover
Summary: Revali takes Link to a small clearing south of Rito Village to have a peaceful moment with him away from all of the stress of Calamity, however as vivid as it seems to him, none of it is real.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 40





	A Blissful "Afternoon"

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted any writings of mine, so this is a new experience, and this is the fandom I happen to be in right now, so if you do end up reading it, thank you! I know it's a bit short, but I need to get into practice writing longer stories. :)

Link walked beside Revali, hand in hand. The Hylian hummed cheerily, occasionally glancing over at his love who kept his gaze straight and blank. The Rito had taken Link away from the village for a small detour. He had claimed he'd found the most perfect spot from Vah Medoh, and that it must be shared with the Hylian. 

“Hm? What now?”

‘You never did tell me where we’re going.'

Link signed with his hands. Revali shrugged with a secretive grin.

“Oh, but that’d ruin the excellent surprise, love. A revelation this amazing must be kept secret. Only the best for my Champion. Are you getting tired? I can carry you for a bit if you’d like. You are surprisingly light, given how much you eat.”

He offered, to which Link nodded. It wasn’t that the Hylian was tired, he just simply liked to cuddle up to his Rito companion. The Rito smiled, stopped to lift Link up bridal style. Link clung to his chest, burying his face in the others feathery chest. Revali chuckled lightly

“Goodness, clingy today, are we? Oh shush, I’m not complaining my dear. Just talking, one of us has to, hm? What with you refusing to speak in public. The place I am transporting you to is completely empty, so you may yell your heart out if you wish. I would like to hear your lovely voice, you know.”

Revali sighed, holding Link closer to him, and nuzzling the top of his head.

“That surprisingly reminds me. I must say, I am impressed with how far you have come. Speaking to others.. I just wish you would more often. Link.. you never did explain why you chose the silent route. Surely there is a reason? Not that I am forcing you into telling me, or assuming that you have any reason to. I am just.. curious. ”

Link sighed tightening his grip around the Rito, which Revali had noticed. The bird huffed.

“Really? Nothing? You’re lucky I’m talkative. I’ll just have to fawn over myself and my own greatness. What to boast about, hm. You are getting quite good at handling a bow, though I hope you know you'll never exceed my skill. I am just too amazing at that, but that does not come as a shock to anyone, now does it?”

He joked, receiving a chuckled from the Hylian. Revali smiled at that. He enjoyed making Link laugh almost as much as he liked hearing Link laugh. 

“The walk is just a tad bit longer, we’ll be there soon, I promise.”

‘You could have just flown us here.’

“Yes, well that is an obvious way of transportation, and less.. what is the word.. romantic, perhaps? I have to stretch my legs sometimes too, love.”

Link closed his eyes, snuggling up to Revali. The Rito smiled to himself, picking up the pace. The faster they got there, the faster he could let Link rest. They had been walking for a while.

“Here we are, and down you go.”  
He carefully lowered Link onto a soft blanket he had laid out before taking his partner here. They were in a small, charming clearing full of flowers and a few short trees. A cute lake was beyond them. The area was overall tasteful and simple, though beautiful. Revali sat next to Link, who snuggled up to the Rito. He hummed silently, running his hands through Revali’s feathers.

“It’s beautiful, Revali. Thank you..”

The sound of the Hylian’s voice was like music to Revali’s ears, and he smiled, wrapping a wing around Link and pulling him in closer, to which Link responded to by kissing the side of his beak gently.

“Of course, it’s beautiful. I chose it."

The bird chuckled, holding Link close. He wished this moment would never end; it was pure bliss.

“I love you, Vali.”

The Rito felt his cheeks heat up.

“I.. love you too, Hero.”

»»---------------------► »»---------------------►

Revali awoke to the sound of yelling, a signal the other Champions had already risen. He sat up from his hammock, rubbing his eyes. He clicked his beak in annoyance. 

“Great Hylia, what has gotten into me.. These dreams are getting far too vivid..”

He murmured, fixing his feathers, hopping down. He glanced down at Link with a sigh.

“I can’t believe I let myself fall for someone who could never reciprocate my feelings..”

**Author's Note:**

> (I may end up re-doing this because I think that I can do better with it tbph ^^)


End file.
